TE VES HERMOSA
by nekita namikaze
Summary: Porque todo había comenzado con una simple frase, no quizás desde mucho antes de ello, de aquel día en que él le había dicho esas palabras, pero esa noche en particular fue especial para ella, en medio del Maharagan mientras bailaba llena de dicha


**TE VES HERMOSA**

 **DISCALIMER: magi no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes o historia yo solamente escribo lo que mi imaginación me trae**

Porque todo había comenzado con una simple frase, no quizás desde mucho antes de ello, de aquel día en que él le había dicho esas palabras, pero esa noche en particular fue especial para ella, en medio del Maharagan mientras bailaba llena de dicha

—Te ves hermosa, Morgiana— habían sido las palabras exactas que el joven rubio le había dedico mientras le observaba embelesado en el escenario

Justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron tras haberle oído su corazón salto en su pecho; en ese momento lo supo algo nuevo, un desconocido sentimiento había nacido en ella uno que jamás había experimentado ni menos había imaginado llegarlo a experimentar.

Mucho tiempo había pasado ya. Desde aquella hermosa noche que conservaba en sus recuerdos como uno de los más preciados que llenaba su corazón, ahora tras la larga separación que habían tenido buscando sus caminos se habían vuelto a reencontrar, quizás no en la mejor de las ocasiones. Pero aquel sentimiento que floreció en su pecho durante su aventura y su larga separación solo había crecido más con cada día y con él, el deseo de volverlo a ver de estar a su lado se conformaría con tan solo protegerlo.

Al thamen había actuado con el fin de acabar con el mundo y entre todos lo habían impedido, habían llegado en el momento preciso junto con Sinbad y la alianza. En medio de la batalla preocupada como estaba por la situación que enfrentaban, no mucho había podido estar cerca de él, sino hasta que todo hubo acabado y en medio de la conmoción por los sucesos recientes, los nuevos conocidos entre saludos y despedidas por fin podía estar a su lado nuevamente él la había abrazado con fuerzas y se conformaba solo con ello, al menos es lo que se decía pues con tan solo saber que estaba bien y haberse reunido de nuevo todos; la felicidad que la llenaba era suficiente.

—Me alegro tanto de que este bien— le había dicho en medio de aquel abrazo cálido y acogedor que ella no había podido ocultar su sonrojo

Mientras el rubio la apretaba con fuerzas contra su cuerpo ella se sintió finalmente en su hogar y el continente oscuro desapareció completamente para ella, ya no necesitaba buscar nada más el deseo de Goltas se había cumplido desde hacía mucho tiempo ya y hasta ahora es que lo notaba Alibaba era su hogar sin importar nada más, ni que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos o que el rubio jamás se fuese a enterar de ellos a ella solo le bastaba con estar a su lado y ser su familiar

—Alibaba san…— susurro su nombre apenada aun dentro de los cálidos brazos que la rodeaban

Muchas cosas pasaron aquel día y los que le siguieron; pudieron compartir sus historias y aventuras y de cierta manera sentía con cada día al rubio más cercano y atento con ella. Tras ultimar detalles y asuntos políticos todo fue un alboroto en pos de arreglar la ciudad que se había visto envuelta en la batalla, poco a poco todos se fueron retirando del lugar, entonces un par de días antes de partir, Sinbad les propuso que volviesen con él a Sindiria, espero a escuchar su respuesta, después de todo por ahora no quería volver a separarse de él

—Muy bien, que deciden— había preguntado entonces durante la noche mientras todos comían, el rey de los siete mares, ella solo miro al rubio directamente esperando saber su respuesta antes de hablar

—Yo, me quedare en Magnostad por un tiempo más— había respondido Aladdin con algo de pena sin mirar a los ojos a nadie, ella sabía que quizás el menor pensara que se enojarían con él, y entonces sus ojos volvieron al rubio esperando por su reacción, el peli azul era alguien importante y sentía que él se quedase pero le preocupara que el rubio y este se pelearan por dicha decisión

—Entonces, me alegro por ti—fue la respuesta que dio tras el corto silencio que se cernió en la mesa el joven rubio con una sincera y gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos los que conocían sus aventuras y sabían de su gran amistad

—Yo también, me alegro mucho por ello Aladdin san— acoto entonces ella con más calma pues no estarían en malos términos y después de todo aunque el menor era muy preciado para ella, sabía gracias a sus largas conversaciones, que la ciudad de los magos era algo importante para el peli azul

—Comprendo Aladdin, te esperaremos siempre en sindiria con las puertas abiertas— se sumó a las palabras el rey de dicho lugar mientras le revolvía los cabellos el menor —y ustedes que deciden— agrego luego mirándola a ella y al rubio en espera de su respuesta

—Lo cierto es que ya eh terminado mi entrenamiento— comenzó a hablar entonces el rubio y ella concentro su atención ansiosa en él, aunque sindiria era un lugar al que le gustaría regresar seguiría al rubio mientras pudiera— y de momento, ya que no tengo nada en mente me gustaría regresar—agrego luego con su sonrisa nerviosa y una mano en su cabeza, su corazón salto al escuchar aquello podría seguir al lado del rubio y regresar a ese lugar que tanto deseaba ver nuevamente— por ahora sindiria es como mi hogar, y tu mor— fueron la últimas palabras del rubio obteniendo como respuesta unas enérgicas palmeadas por parte de Sinbad mientras que le miraba a ella fijamente como esperando su respuesta con ansias, quizás estaba pensando demasiado en ello

—Yo…— sintiéndose apenada por la fija mirada del rubio en ella apretó sus manos y agacho el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo, el pensar que quizás el ansiaba que ella fuera a sindiria también no ayudaba a su sofoco después de todo— también, me gustaría poder regresar a sindiria Sinbad san— agrego luego de respirar profundo intentando calmarse un poco entonces levanto su rostro y vio las caras fijas de los tres hombres en ella con algo de preocupación, se sonrojo más y entonces sonrió— sindiria se siente igual para mi

Apenas había dicho aquellas palabras escucho la risa alegre del rubio diciendo su sobre nombre con dicha en la voz, al tiempo que el rey de los siete mares reía alegre diciéndoles que siempre tendrían un hogar en su reino, al día siguiente se despidieron de Aladdin, quien se quedaría atrás para continuar con sus estudios prometiendo de nueva cuenta volverse a encontrar para entonces recorrer juntos el mundo continuando su aventura para entonces alejarse de Magnostad en el barco de Sinbad.

Sonrió con nostalgia recargándose en la ventana de su habitación mientras miraba la luna suspirando de júbilo nunca en toda su vida imagino una dicha tal como la de ahora, jamás se había imaginado si quiera llegar a sentirse tan plena y con sus días llenos de dicha aun recordaba de forma vivida aquella primera noche tras su regreso a sindiria y en su corazón aun latente estaba el sentimiento que le había llenado

Nada más llegar a los puertos de la cuidad fueron recibidos con trompetas y una gran algarabía, algo de esperar pues su rey y sus generales regresaban triunfantes de una guerra, la cuidad parecía envuelta de regocijo, pétalos de flores cayendo por todas partes, las calles adornadas como para un festival y música al igual que gente por todas las calles, sin duda aquel ambiente te invitaba a contagiarse de su alegría

—Eh avisado que vendría acompañado de dos grandes amigos y han preparado una fiesta de bienvenida en su nombre— les anuncio con una gran sonrisa el rey de los siete mares, aquello los sorprendió tanto a ella como al rubio pues supusieron que dicho recibiendo se debía al regreso de su soberano—por su puesto esto es solo una bienvenida, llegamos a tiempo para el Maharagan, esta noche tendremos una gran fiesta y ustedes serán los invitados de honor— comentaba notablemente cada vez más emocionado

—Vaya, esto es… sin duda…— comentaba un notablemente nervioso Alibaba al parecer sin palabras para expresarse, a ella el verlo así solo le produjo ternura

—Disfruten cuanto gusten, y siéntanse en su propio hogar — les decía Sinbad con sinceras palabras mientras los abrazaba a cada uno con cada brazo— por cierto Morgiana siéntete libre de escoger cualquier cosa que desees para esta noche—le hablaba entonces a ella mientras la miraba con una cálida sonrisa — eh pedido que dejen en tu antigua habitación varios vestidos y ropas

—Eh… yo… Sinbad san — balbuceo sorprendida y avergonzada por tal atención se sentía incapaz de aceptar alguna cosa más después de toda su hospitalidad

—todas son tuyas elige la que más gustes para esta noche, pero todas las cosas que hay en tu cuarto son un regalo— le interrumpió entonces el soberano poniendo su mano en su cabeza —también escoge las joyas que gustes para esta noche

—Sinbad san, yo no….

—en cuanto termines de alistarte Yamuraiha te acompañara para escojas las que gustes, también como un regalo —le volvía a interrumpir como si nada el peli largo adelantándose a sus intenciones— no crees que se vería hermosa con lo que vista Alibaba— agrego luego mirando al rubio y ella solo pudo sonrojarse esperando ansiosa las palabras del rubio olvidando lo apenada que estaba por lo anterior

—O si Morgiana, podría apostar que te verías genial con cualquier cosa— le escucho decir mientras se asomaba del otro lado del rey con una gran sonrisa— estaré esperando ansioso el poder verte esta noche— le aseguro con su sonrisa mientras a ella le ardía la cara por la sorpresa causa tras sus palabras, sonrió para sí sintiéndose dichosa, aquel sentimiento solo le hacía ansiar la llegada de la noche para bailar nuevamente demostrando su felicidad

Mientras ambos continuaron conversando animadamente camino al palacio ella se quedó en silencio absorta en sus pensamientos, totalmente apenada por lo sucedido, tras ingresar al palacio se separaron cada uno en una dirección diferente, tras llegar a su antigua habitación tal como había dicho Sinbad; había muchas cosas allí para ella.

Yamuraiha llego a su habitación poco después que ella y tras tocar la puerta y pedir permiso entro y le ayudo a vestirse, de igual forma la acompaño y ayudo a elegir joyas como había dicho Sinbad y así antes que lo notara el Maharagan dio comienzo ansiosa y apenada de igual forma se dirigió con rapidez al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta llevando una máscara igual que la vez anterior y un collar de flores para sorprender a Alibaba mas la sorprendida fue ella cuando un collar de flores callo sobre sus hombros y alguien tomo su mano sus ojos miraron con rapidez a quien le tomo de la mano encontrándose los ojos del rubio mirándola detenidamente mientras sonreía abiertamente con lo que parecía un leve sonrojo en su rostro

—Es un festival grandioso, no es así Morgiana— comento el rubio con notable entusiasmo sin soltar aun su mano, agradeció tener la máscara para ocultar lo enrojecida cara mientras le observaba sorprendida— te había estado buscando desde hace rato mor— agrego luego el muchacho soltando con lentitud su mano dejando deslizar sus dedos en lo que a ella le pareció una gentil caricia en su mano al tiempo que ella se quitaba la máscara ya estando más serena de lo que podría en tal situación— te vez más encantadora sin cubrir tu rostro mor, eres muy linda

—Alibaba san— susurro ella con sorpresa sintiendo su rostro arder y volteándose para ocultar lo azorada que estaba, esas habían sido sus palabras no las había imaginado acaba de escucharlo claramente y no sabía que podría hacer con aquel sentimiento que crecía en su pecho — ¿Qué debería hacer?— pregunto en un susurro para sí misma apretando sus manos en su pecho sin querer mirarlo —arigato Alibaba san— agrego luego mirándolo de reojo mientras el sonreía nerviosamente con una mano en su cabeza

—hay una linda música, disfrutemos del festival si mor — le había pedido el rubio girando el rostro con un notable sonrojo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo y entonces lo supo, la música así podría demostrarle como se sentía bailaría nuevamente en el Maharagan pero esta vez secretamente solo para el

Había salido corriendo en dirección al escenario y sin más se subió y comenzó a bailar, la música cambio apenas ella empezó a moverse y entonces le parecía estar en sus propios recuerdos, era el mismo ritmo de la vez anterior, con el rostro sonrojado y una gran sonrisa de alegría bailaba con movimientos gráciles y casi frenéticos imitando el ritmo al que saltaba su propio corazón, mientras se movía le busco con la miraba y lo encontró justo frente a ella abajo del escenario delante de toda la multitud que la observaba le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa sin quitarle la vista de encima causando que su emoción aumentara

—te ves hermosa, mor— le grito entonces mientras aplaudía al ritmo de la música y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y ella deseo decirle lo que sentía por él

Continuo bailando con dicha a ritmo de la animada música hasta que esta seso, entonces sintiéndose más valiente y calmada emocionalmente, bajo del escenario buscándolo con la mirada entre la multitud, apenas había dado unos pocos pasos lejos del escenario cuando sintió que la jalaban de una mano con algo de fuerza haciendo que se volteara y antes de saber que pasaba puso sentir con sorpresa unos labios posarse sobre los suyos al tiempo en que era rodeada por unos cálidos brazos que le parecían demasiado conocidos, su corazón saltaba en su pecho más animado que nunca en su vida, fue apenas un simple y casto rose que termino antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma y cuando se preparaba para golpear a quien fuera sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de orbes color miel

—Morgiana Fanalis, aishiteru— habían sido las palabras que susurraron con delicada dulzura aquellos labios que la habían besado, su rostro se enrojeció con fiereza al tiempo que su corazón se saltó un latido por la dicha y sorpresa

—Alibaba… san—susurro ella sin poder creerlo aun sintió como el entrelazaba sus manos con las suyas temblorosamente y entonces sonrió—yo… a ti— pronuncio de forma apenas audible sin poder evitar agachar su rostro

Sintió como alguien tomaba con delicadeza su mano jalándola para que se girase, sacándola de sus recuerdos una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello por sus recuerdos mientras se dejaba atraer hacia quien la jalaba

—mor, que haces despierta a estas horas—le dijo el muchacho con dulzura mientras la abrazaba

—solo recordando el primer y el segundo Maharagan que pasamos aquí Alibaba san—contesto ella devolviendo el abrazo le escucho sonreír

—volvamos a la cama— le dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos antes de besarla —es tarde y ha sido una noche larga— agrego luego a la vez que la guiaba de regreso a su lecho y ella solo pudo sonreír mirando su mano entrelazada a la suya, mirando el anillo que para su tercer Maharagan en la cuidad él le había dado pidiéndole que fuera su esposa


End file.
